Words
by carmengaar
Summary: Sherlock tries to fix everything in his life, he tries to be a better man, for her. He now knows he is a human, and he has feelings, and he is no longer afraid to show them, but this is going to be difficult he has never done this in his life. After TFP. Sherlolly. Sorry I'm bad with summaries.
1. The beginning

Hey! So it's been a while since I write any fanfiction, english is not my first language, so please excuse my spelling and correct everything you want. And please let me know if you are enjoying it! I hope you like it! :D

* * *

Sherlock tries to fix everything in his life, he tries to be a better man, for her. He now knows he is a human, and he has feelings, and he is no longer afraid to show them, but this is going to be difficult he has never done this in his life. After the TFP. Sherlolly.

* * *

Sherlock knocked on the door, but he received no answer he waited, 2 seconds, 6 seconds, he knocked again, 9 seconds, was it now too early for knocking again? He thought. Maybe it was too early but he had to, he couldn't wait anymore, he was hurt, he didn't even know how he was even standing up, he couldn't believe what he had passed in the last hours, but still he was here, and no one he _cared about_ was hurt, physically hurt, he could fix it and he was going to fix everything so he knocked, but before he could even finished knocking, the door opened.

There she was, she was wearing the same clothe as early in the day, the same she was wearing in the phone-call, but there was something different in her look, she now had a bun instead than a pony tail it was all messy, like the one she used when she sleeps, and her eyes... He now realized she had been crying for hours, for the swelling of her eyes, he noticed she was sad, she was hurting, he thought if he had the same expression on his face as her, he was hurt, and he had just realized why.

"Sherlock". She wiped the tears above her eyes quickly. "What are you doing here, Sherlock?"

"I-I..." He was there, right in front of her, and he didn't know what to say, he, Sherlock Holmes, whom never had any problem talking about anything, he couldn't talk about sentiment. "Molly, I-I need to talk with... With you. Do you have a moment? Can I come in?"

She didn't know what to say not even what to do, a few hours ago and he had ripped the most hurtful confession she had ever said, what was he doing there? It was then when she noticed, he was shaking, and his face, oh his face! His face was paler than normal, he even seemed... Sad. She only has seen him like this when Mary died. Then she got out of her shock.

"Yes. Yes, of course." She moved aside from the door to let him in, he was in a terrible state, well she hadn't look at herself at a mirror yet, so maybe she was like this too. She was scared, and with a heart broken.

She closed the door and took a deep breath, she, they could feel it, this night was going to be intense, there were a lot of things to talk about.

"What happened, Sherlock?" She was really scared, he had sit on the sofa, not even on his chair like he would call it, he wasn't being himself.

"Molly, i-im sorry." Then his eyes meet hers. She knew what he was taking about and suddenly she couldn't take it anymore.

"No Sherlock, you can't do this anymore!" She was hurt, and mad, mad at herself for not trying to avoid her feelings towards him. "Sherlock, today... The phone call..." She felt the tears falling down her cheek burning her as if she had this all closed down and she was about to explode.

"Sherlock you are not sorry." She managed to say trying to not break down. "And you are not sorry, because you have never been, you have humiliated me millions of times and I just keep by your side, always by-by your side. And all that time you stayed here during your 'death'" She made a gesture, Sherlock did nothing but to stare at her. "I thought, I don't know I though that you were changing, you were always trying to make me feel better, or that I thought. And then." She paused briefly for a moment trying to not get emotional while talking, and not cry more than she was already crying. "Then you disappeared. And I was alone, I didn't have anyone, I didn't have you. So when you came my whole world change again but you didn't change you keep being that 'high-functional sociopath' as you say, but I keep by your side, always by your side!" She raised her voice a bit just to emphasized what she just said. "And then, today..."

 _Not to you... Because, because it's true, Sherlock. It's always been true._

"Today you hurt me like anyone did before, they were just words for you, it was just for a case as you said, but not for me. It hurt, and it stills hurst because I meant it I really did and you didn't even care, because you were doing what you always do hurting me without even noticing." And she stopped just standing there looking at Sherlock, who was looking directly at the floor, for a moment she thought he was even crying, but it was imposible we were talking about Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes who doesn't have emotions as he says.

"Sherlock?" She said while walking a step closer to him, he hadn't move, she was getting mad, she had just reveal him all her true self and he was just there? Not doing anything? She couldn't believe it.

"But it isn't true." He said while raising his head to look at her, that was when she saw it, he was crying, he really was.

"What isn't true Sherlock? That you weren't trying to hurt me or that you didn't even care?" She couldn't help it, she was angry, angry at him for making her suffer this.

"Everything!" He raised his voice. "Nothing of that it's true Molly. I do!" He began to break down, he was crying. "I really do." His voice was breaking down.

"What, Sherlock? What do you do?" She asked almost as a whisper.

"I do care for you, Molly Hooper! I want you to be happy, really happy! I never ever want to hurt you, even if I do, I really do not want to hurt you!" He took a deep breath, taking all of his energy to say the final words of his speech. Molly was there in front of him just staring at him as if this was impossible what was happening. "And I-I really love you, Molly Hooper!" He said that without even think about it, he didn't have to, he knew it was a statement not case, not an experiment, just him and his, feelings. "All I did today, for god's sake all I did today was just because I love you! It wasn't for a case, it was because my sister threatened me by using you, she said she was going to kill you..." He was breaking up, because of his tears he couldn't even talk. "And I-I couldn't let her do anything to you, because I care so much for you than I do for anyone." He finally said trying to calm down. "Anyone" He whispered, in such a low voice that not even Molly heard it.

"What-What did you said?" She asked in a whisper. Getting out of her shock.

"I said that I care for you." He said finally meeting her gaze, with the confidence he had just messed things up, for bad.

"Before that."

"I said that I love you, Molly Hoop-" She interrupt him by joining her lips against his.

Sherlock took a second to finally react to what was happening and finally correspond her. This kiss wasn't of angriness or for just to silence him, this kiss was a kiss for getting to know each other, to express the feelings they both had hidden for all those years, it was a soft kiss and full of love. He didn't have a lot of experience in this, but with her, it all feel right.


	2. The Explanation

They remain with the kiss, they didn't want to stop, they simply couldn't. So when they finally had to stop to breath they rested their heads together, they needed physical contact, just for making sure this was real.

"Sherlock." Molly said in a whisper, he then raised his eyes from her mouth to her eyes looking her intensely, like if she was the only thing that matter on the world, and in that moment she _was._ "I love you, too" She finally said, Sherlock couldn't help it but to grinned ear to ear. He finally gave her a soft kiss in her lips, that by the way he noticed they weren't small at all, they were perfect like her.

They stood there for a while, holding each other in their arms, she was resting on his chest, hearing his heart, and he was hugging her, trying to memorize everything about that moment, her smell, the sensation of hugging her itself. It was perfect but they needed to talk, there were a lot of things that didn't have an answer yet, and they both need it.

"Sherlock" She began breaking the hug, but he interrupt her by touching her face with all the _sentiment_ he could put in it. "I know, Molly. We have to talk" He said. She give him a sweet smile before breaking the hug completely. The didn't want to let go the hug, but when they finally did, they both sat on the sofa, well Molly did, Sherlock sat on _his_ chair.

"So..." She didn't even know where to begin. "So what happened today?" She finally said the words she put a gentle smile on her face, but she noticed Sherlock's reaction, it was going to be a long, and emotional story.

"Today..." He remember it all in not even a second. "It all started with my sister, she-" Molly cut him off although he just started.

"Sister? You have a sister?" She was shocked, maybe this was the reaction he should have had when he discovered about it. "Yeah" He sighed. "I didn't even know it myself about two days ago, I erased her, when I was kid." He noticed her look, she wanted to know more about it, even though she knew Sherlock very well, he always amazed her and what his brain could do. "We'll get there soon." He smiled, and she was relieved he knew her so well that she didn't even need to talk. "She... She is not well, she's been locked for almost all her life, because when she was a kid I used to..." He sighed, this was going to be hard. "I used to have a dog, Redbeard was his name, and one day he disappeared, she made him disappear, but um, she wouldn't tell anyone where he was, so my uncle got care of her, he locked her in a prison, yeah I know, _too much._ " Molly already had a million of questions, but she was going to let him speak, he needed to tell this without any interruption. "The thing is we went there, to Sherrinford, where she was locked, to meet her, Mycroft, John and I, and when I meet her _I knew_ , I knew that she was the most intelligent person I've ever met and that I'll ever going to meet, she was, she _is_ incredible. But she was shocked about the fact that I didn't remember her, that as I've said, I erased her of my mind." Molly noticed a smirk on his face for a moment, but when he started to talk about the erasing things part, it was gone. "But as I've said she is not okay, she has a gift, to make people do whatever she wants, so by the time we got there she was controlling the whole prison." He chuckled, he admired the fact that his sister was so smart, but even though she was a fool she didn't know anything of life, of relationships, friends, _family_. "She made us going through _experiments_ as she called them, the first one was that either John or Mycroft had to kill the prison chief or she would kill his wife, but neither of them could do it because of their moral ethics, and she wouldn't allow me to do it, so he-he finally killed himself." He suddenly seemed so sad, she didn't saw him like that never in all this time they knew each other, he hadn't showed this much of emotions. "And she-" He was trying to not get emotional, but he noticed how all his emotions were messed up. "She killed the wife."

"Oh, Sherlock." She took his hand, they both needed to do it.

"And then there was a little girl on a plane, she told us, everyone on the plane was asleep and that she was alone, _no one_ , so we assumed the plane was going to crash eventually, then Eurus." Sherlock noticed the confused look on Molly's face. "Oh yes, Eurus is my sister's name" He tried to smile but he simply couldn't right now. "She cut the phone call and told us we would only talk to the kid if we passed the experiments." Sherlock without noticing hold Molly's hand tighter. "Eurus told me to keep the gun with me, because we were going to need it later." He sighed, remembering everything again and again, it was like being tortured. "The next one was easy, there were three brothers and one of them had killed the fourth brother, then we saw they were hanging in a rope outside, so I had to condemn one of them, and I did, but she killed them all, without even a sing of regret on her look. So we talked a little bit more with the kid, but then we had to continue with the experiments." Molly noticed that something was wrong with the whole girl on the plane thing, but she wasn't sure, and it's Sherlock who were talking about, she didn't even noticed he even liked her a little in eight years so maybe she was wrong.

He continued the story. "So the next _test_ " She noticed that he didn't said experiment as the other times. "The next one was..." He didn't know how to said it, how couldn't he have no words, this had never happened him before, she had this effect on him, like one had. "There was a coffin and Mycroft saw that on the front there were three words `I love you´ and well the rest you already know." They both remembered everything about the phone call and the both stayed quiet for a while, and then he squeezed her hand, she gave him a smile to let him know everything was good, this gave him the power to continue with the story. "But-" He tried to now sound very sentimental, but she _knew him_ , so that was not possible. "But what you don't know is that after the phone call I ripped the coffin with my bare hands" He chuckled, and this was when she noticed, oh god, how can she not have noticed, his hands were all cut and bruised.

"So after all that, I felt defeated." He finally said, but right after saying it he regret it. "Not that I regret saying it, I just-" She interrupted him, by giving him a sweet and short kiss. "You just didn't want to say them in that conditions." She finalized his sentence. He nodded, she knew him so well. There was no need of explanation she knew what he wanted to say, she also knew that if that hadn't happened, the whole Eurus thing, he would very possibly never said them, in a way he was grateful to her sister.

"So John and I had agreed that in that moment, in that _case_ , we were soldiers" He almost smiled. "So when I calmed down enough to continue, we went to the next room. The next room was different... It was... Empty." She looked at Sherlock closely, he had changed a lot in just a few hours, Molly could feel it."Eurus told us that we were going to need the gun, that _I_ was going to need it." Molly had a feeling of where this whole thing was going, Sherlock, Mycroft and John in an empty room with a gun... "She told me that from there only two could get going to the next phase, I had to kill either Mycroft, my brother or John, my best friend." She gasped, she didn't have asked for Mycroft or for John, she was terrified, Sherlock noticed her mood change, so he hold her hand tighter to let her know everything was going to be fine, as fine it could be, and also he didn't wanted to let it go, let _her_ go. "So Mycroft started being a pain on the ass as usual, being rude, telling me I that I knew what I had to do, kill John. Just to made my decision easier." He gave her a smile, just showing his love for his brother. "By killing him and not John" She finished the sentence as if she was reading Sherlock's mind. "Yeah, it was then when Mycroft told us he used to gave her _presents_ , and one of them was talking with Jim Moriarty for five minutes without supervision" _Jim of course_ , she thought. "So this was when I simply couldn't take it anymore, they have done all of that in five minutes, that's all they need to ruin my life, our lives." She was almost crying, how could anyone do that, and to his own brother. "And I-I" His voice broke and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I couldn't kill any of them, so I decide, if only two of us could continue, it was going to be them, without me." Molly gasped of terror, searching with her look at any wounds he might had. "But she didn't let me do that, after all, this game was all about me." He touch his neck, as if he was remembering the puncture. "She drugged us, John and I, and she locked Mycroft on a cell." He smiled as if he was laughing at the fact that his brother was locked, she smiled too, they had to admit it, it was a bit funny.

"And then I woke up on a room, _alone_ , with pictures all over the walls of myself when I was kid." She tried to imagine Sherlock as a kid, he must have been a very cute kid, she smiled at the thought of it. "And then the girl on the plane was on again, she had woke me up with her voice. Then I deduced I wasn't on a real room, it was like a box, so one of the walls fall down when I pushed it. And I... I was _home_. I was on my home as a kid, the one that Eurus burned." _Really?_ Thought Molly, this girl is not well. "Then John was on the speaker again, when I got out, I entered to the main house she was there on a tv, she told me that I didn't want any more pets drowned, she was talking about John of course." She noticed that he didn't smile even though it was kind of funny, there was something strange about it. "Eurus then told me that I had to solve my first case, the final problem, the one about Redbeard, and she started singing that damn song. Then I entered a room and on the tv there he was, John in a well."

"Wait, what song?" She interrupt him, there was a lot of information to process, Molly couldn't even thought about what Sherlock had been through in a day. "Ah, yes, the song. I didn't told you about the song." She nodded. "When Readbeard went missing, she made a song, in the song there were all the clues to get to know where Readbeard was."

"Oh" She finally said, letting him continue with the story. "So when I entered and saw John, she started to ask me, what was father allergic to, what would our parents never let me have as a kid, even though I begged and I begged." Molly didn't know where this all was going to. "A dog." He simply said. "What?" Molly asked shocked. "And Redbeard?" Sherlock could noticed her shock in her look, and Molly could noticed this wasn't going to be pretty.

"As I said, I erased Eurus as a kid, but she wasn't everything I changed my memory about. Redbeard." Sherlock couldn't stop it but to cry. "Redbeard wasn't my pet as a kid, he was- he was my bestfriend." Molly's jaw dropped down, and Sherlock tried to calm down to finish his story, but as much as he tried to he couldn't stop crying. "Oh Sherlock" She hugged him, this hug helped him to not break down completely, and get the energy to calm down. "Sherlock if you want we can put this aside for later." She tried not to push him. "No, I need to do this, Molly." He finally said breaking down the hug, wiping his tears. "I need you to know this, I don't want to keep any secrets from you." She smiled as a sign of understanding.

"So I-" He sniffed. "So I was frustrated, I didn't know what to do, as kid I searched and searched and nothing." He paused for a moment. "And then I knew, the girl on the plane was her, Eurus, so I went to her old room and there she was, she was lost on the air without having anyone to help her, she only wanted to play." He gave her a sad smile. "She then told me where John was, and everything was fine again, or as fine as this could get." He know focused on her. "And I came here." This was it, the whole story.

"And where's Eurus now?" She asked concerned about her, that gesture made him feel happy, he was happy because Molly was so kind, that no matter everything Eurus made her going through she still cared about her, and she didn't even know her. "She is back at Sherrinford. And she isn't talking anymore." Molly nodded, and then hug him again. "Thank you, for telling me, Sherlock." She said with a sweet voice, that made him smile. "Yeah well, it's what normal people do when they are in a relationship isn't it? No keeping any secrets between them, right?"

"Relationship?" Molly asked while breaking the hug, more shocked than she has ever been.


	3. Thonight and the day before

"Relationship?" Molly asked while breaking the hug, more shocked than she has ever been.

Sherlock turned pale, more paler than when he had arrived. "Uhm Molly as how the recents events had come I think, I thought, that maybe you and me, well only if you are-" Molly cut him off. "Sherlock I-" Before she could say anything he cut her off as she did before. "Do you want to be my significant other?" Her jaw dropped, but in a matter of a second she recovered.

"Sherlock, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" She wasn't mad, she was actually smiling, Sherlock didn't know what to say, he had never been in this situation, so he did as best as he could. "Yes Molly, I'm asking you if you want to be my significant other or as you would say my girlfriend." Molly didn't know what to say, she had dreamed about this moment thousands of times but she never really thought of it as if it could be actually happening.

Sherlock was nervous, she wasn't responding was that good or bad? He didn't knew, he also couldn't analyze her, why the bloody hell couldn't he analyze her?! He decided he had to act. "I know that you maybe are thinking that I might be in shock because of my sister, about everything I've been through tonight, you also may be thinking that Im doing this because of an experiment, or as I said because of the shock I might want to do risky things, as I've done a lot of times by taking drugs I know, also there are a lot of more things..." His palms were sweating, and he couldn't stop talking, _really Sherlock, what are you doing?_ he thought. "But Molly." She know awaken from her own thoughts, she looked at Sherlock right in the eye, his beautiful blue eyes. "None of that is true, I'm not in shock about the things I've been through today, I don't wanna take drugs or do something risky, and this is absolutely not an experiment." In his look she could see that he was being sincere, the most sincere she had ever saw in him. "But one thing is true, I'm in shock." Her eyes widening. "Im in shock because today I realized that the only time I lose control is when you are involved." He paused to take a deep breath. "I realized that I'm in love with you, and that I've been in love with you for a long time without realizing, and when my sister threaten you, I-I I simply can't lose _you_." Sherlock suddenly felt it. She was kissing him.

Sherlock got out of the shock, and reciprocate the kiss. He noticed she was in her tip-toes, so he hugged her lifting her up, and when they stopped the kiss he left her on the floor, without stopping hugging her.

"Yes." Molly said when she recovered her breath. He shocked his head. "Yes?" What was she talking about? he thought, with the emotion of the moment he had forgot his question. "Yes I'll be your significant other you bastard." He chuckled, how could a person be so perfect when she is `insulting´ you, and then he realized the first part of the phrase, yes, she had said yes. " _Yes?_ " He asked enthusiastically. "Yes." She respond almost laughing. Sherlock hugged her even tighter lifting her up again, this time with a new addition, spinning on himself, then he suddenly stopped, and he lifted her just to Molly be at his exact height, and he kissed her, with all the love he could put, with all the _passion_.

When they finally stopped kissing, and they had already established their current relationship, they just stood up there holding each other in their arms. "Now what?" Sherlock asked in a whisper. She looked up at him with a small smile in her face. "Now we go to sleep, it's almost four o'clock in the morning." She said dragging both of them towards her bedroom, holding his hand. "Im going to go change, I think there is still some of your cloth there." She said pointing out the drawer where he used to put his things, she then went to the bathroom. When he opened the drawer he found his cloth, he remembered all those nights he had spent in her bed, most of the time when he was `dead´ , but also sometimes when he needed a place just to think, Molly always helped him to concentrate.

He also remember the only one night they actually had sleep together in the same bed, he came to her house very late at night and she was already sleeping, Molly hadn't heard him enter, as usually, he found her on her bedroom sleeping, and for some unusual reason he found himself lying next to her just staring how she sleep he felled asleep the second he lied next to her, _that felt nice_ he thought, but by the time Molly woke up he was already gone. That was the only time they had sleep together, usually they would lie on the bed, and Molly would fell asleep as he was in his Mind Palace. Sherlock got out of his mind when Molly came back, she got right on the bed, leaving him _his_ side to lie down and sleep.

He then laid on his side of the bed, she was looking straight at him, and for some reason he was very nervous. When they both finally were set up on the bed, she moved to turn off the lights, then she naturally without thinking it she layed on his chest hugging him, this took Sherlock off ward, but after a brief moment he found that, this was nice, _really nice,_ he then moved a little to get comfier and to hug her better, and before he realized it, they both fell asleep.

Sherlock woke up, it was morning, but he didn't opened his eyes, he then felt a force of weight in his chest, and then suddenly everything about yesterday and last night pop up in his mind, everything about Eurus, his family, the girl of the plane, redbeard and _Molly._ He openned his eyes and found her there, laying in his chest, sleeping deeply, as his eyes started to accommodate to the light, he shut his eyes again and just stayed there, enjoying the pleasure of her company just trying to memorize everything about that moment.

Molly woke up with the sound of a heartbeat and the heat of a body against her, she stopped for a moment trying to enjoy the moment, this was happening, this wasn't a dream, she, Molly Hooper and Sherlock Holmes were cuddling in bed, together.

Sherlock noticed a change in her behavior, she was awake, and as he was doing, Molly was trying to prolong the moment as much as possible. This caused a sense of panic to Sherlock, did she think this wasn't going to happen again? Didn't she liked this? He was having a panic attack. _He was having a panic attack?_ This woman was going to be the end of him, and the thing is he didn't care.

"Good morning, Molly." He finally said trying to ignore his insecurities, she smiled at the sound of his voice, and then he started rubbing her back. She moved her face, facing him still with her eyes closed. "Good morning, Sherlock." She said opening her eyes. _Her amazing brown eyes_ , he thought. He kissed her forehead, _why did he do that?_ He just did it, he need it to _do it_. Molly felt her cheeks burning, had he just kissed her?

"Get off me." He just said this caught her off ward, what had she done? "Wha-What?" She said while getting up on her elbow. He noticed her mood change, he then realized. "Um, sorry, I just... Get off me, I'm going to prepare the breakfast." Now she dropped her jaw. "What?" She managed to say, while Sherlock forced her to move because he stand up and disappeard through the door. Molly just stayed there in shock for what happened in just 48 hours, Sherlock had told her he loved her, Sherlock had told her something that wasn't part of a case but his personal life, he had stayed with her. Molly got out of her thoughts when Sherlock came back to the room with a tray full of food.

"Sherlock, what's this?" Molly said while sitting up on the bed, pointing to the food almost laughing. "It's breakfast, I told you." He said while seating next to her again placing the tray between them. "I know, but, um... Breakfast?" She said looking at him and then to the tray. "Yes, Molly, it's breakfast, and this is becoming a repetitive conversation in which I have not any interest." He said while accommodating on the bed. "Sherlock what I was trying to say is that you know how to cook?" She asked looking at his expressions. "Yep" He simply said dropping the p as he usually said. "So you know how to cook but you still spend weeks without eating." She stated. "Why?" She asked with that beautiful smile on her face. "I know how to cook, but I usually don't cook, because I only cook when it's for something _important_ , as I know that I can spend large amounts of time without eating I don't need to cook, when I have finally the time I'll eat usually something John would cook." Molly just stayed there not moving a simple muscle. "What? Did I said something wrong?" Sherlock couldn't interpret her, why was that? He was really hating that she was such a mystery for him. "You just said that you only cook when it's for something important, and you cook for me does that mean that I'm I-Im important?" She asked as if this was the most estrange thing on the world, _why did she think that,_ he thought.

"Of course you are important, Molly. Haven't you learned that you really matter the most for me." He said without giving any importance to what he just said. He tried to interpret her, but he couldn't was she mad? "Moll-?" He found himself forced to shut himself, when her lips found hims, they kissed it was a heated kiss she needed to express her feelings through that kiss. "Wow." He said when the finally stopped. "Wow?" Molly asked, Sherlock nodded. "The famous Sherlock Holmes without words after a kiss, that is a wow." Molly laugh and Sherlock grinned. "Well if a breathtaking woman is the one kissing you, you would be without words too." He said it as if he was pouting, but he was trying to mean it as a compliment. She kissed him again this time it was quick kiss, but for him every kiss was perfect. "So let's have breakfast, shall we?" Molly asked, Sherlock simply nodded.

They spent the morning on bed, having breakfast and just hanging out on the bed together, Molly would do most of the talk part but she noticed Sherlock was doing an effort to try to keep the conversations, even she thought that in one point he was enjoying it and he was doing it naturally.

Molly thought that her perfect time was gone when Sherlock's phone beeped, he was going to go away, and she wasn't going to see him in some time surely. "Molly, I wasn't going to pick the phone, because I wanted to show you that I really want to be with you and that I care more for you than for a case but..." Now was the time when Sherlock was going to tell her it was urgent and he had to go, Molly thought. "But it's my mother who's calling and after last night..." He excused himself. "Of course Sherlock, go on." He nodded and then disappeared from the room, she could hear him talking in the other room. When he came back something was changed, he was struggling in some way. "So what's going on?" She knew that if she didn't ask he would not say what's mocking him. "I have to go." Molly turned to look at him at the eye. "I have to go meet my parents"

"It's okay, Sherlock, go. I know, you and Mycroft have to talk about yesterday." Molly took Sherlock's hand in hers. "Molly let me finish please." He said looking at their hands unified. "I have to go to meet my parents." He took a long breath, and raised his head in order to look right at her. "And I want you to come with me."


	4. The parents

"I have to go to meet my parents." He took a long breath, and raised his head in order to look right at her. "And I want you to come with me."

This took Molly by surprise, she hadn't expected that at all, _like really go and meet Sherlock's parents? Really?_ She didn't know how to react. "Wha-What?" She managed to say. "I've said that I have to go to meet my parents and that I want you to come with me." Sherlock said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "If you want to, of course." He add as he watched her expressions trying to know what was going on her mind. "Yeah Sherlock I heard you bu-but." Molly stood up from the bed and walked up to him. "But it's your parents we are talking about Sherlock, are you sure you want me to meet them?" She asked almost in a whisper while she stood up right in front of him. "Of course I want you to meet them Molly, why would I ask if I didn't want you to come?" Molly was frustrated, she knew that Sherlock wasn't doing it on purpose, but he wasn't getting how important this was. "Okay..." She whispered trying to calm herself down. "But why?" She asked looking right on his eye. "Because the basis of a good relationship is knowing everything about each other or so I've read." Molly couldn't help but laugh, Sherlock had no clue of what was going on. "Were could _you_ possibly read that?" She asked teasing. "Mary made me read some of her magazines for the wedding, that's where." Molly laughed at the idea of Sherlock reading magazines such as the Cosmopolitan, Vogue or something like that, but she tried to calm herself in order to give Sherlock the moment to finished his argument. "Sorry, go on." She said with a huge smile on her face. "So as I was saying that's the basis of a relationship, so as you know almost everything of my life, the only thing you don't know it's the most personal I think is my parents, so that's why I want you to meet them, because I want us." He pointed at her and then at him. "To work."

Molly started crying, Sherlock didn't know what he had done. Molly got out from the room heading to the living room and he followed her, she was siting on _his_ chair. "Molly, what did I do?" he asked concerned. "You didn't do anything Sherlock." She said causing Sherlock to shake his head. "What?" He didn't know what was happening. "It's just this is too much." She said looking at the floor. "What is it?" Sherlock asked trying to analyse her. "You and me, us together, I don't know Sherlock." She said while wiping her tears from her cheek. "I never thought of this as if it was going to happen."

"What?" Sherlock didn't know what she was referring to. "I never thought that you would ever love me, not even care about me, yes I thought of us together of course but not as if it was a possibility, it was more like a dream, as when you are a kid and you want to fly or be a pirate, it's never going to happen but you imagine it, you dream it." She took a deep breath. "And now here you are saying that you love me in order to demonstrate it, wanting me to meet your parent, making an effort..." She was still looking at the floor. "Molly." He said while bringing up her face with his hand. "This is happening, im not going to go away, and Im not going to make you cry ever again, okay?" She was looking right on his blue eyes, he was being sincere. She nodded, he brought himself closer to her and hugged her. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Then when things calm down they both stood up and headed to the bedroom but she stop him right on the door frame.

Molly put herself on her tip-toes in order to kiss him, he reciprocated. _This was going to work_ , they both thought. "Yes, I'll go." She finally said with a smile on her face. Sherlock took her from her hips in order to bring her closer to him and kiss her slowly trying to savour the moment. When they finished they both stayed hugging. "So when do we have to meet them?" Molly asked. "In about an hour and a half, I think." He said while resting his chin on her head. "Okay." She whispered.

They stayed like that for a while, not saying anything just enjoying the company of each other, as if the world had stopped. When they decided to move, Molly went to shower while Sherlock made the bed and he proceed to change his pyjamas into some spare clothe he had on Molly's apartment. When Molly got out of the shower she was all ready, she found Sherlock seated on _his_ chair writing something on his phone. "Ready?" Sherlock asked removing his gaze from the phone towards her, she nodded. "Okay." He said in a whisper standing up, he picked his coat and then helped Molly to put her coat on. They waited for the cab, and when they finally found one and got in Sherlock told the taxis man the address, Molly imagine it was from Mycroft's work place.

They finally got into the building, when the guards saw them, well they saw Sherlock they nodded at him, and they got in, they finally got into a grey room with a couple of chairs. "You ok?" Sherlock asked. "I think so." She said with a smile. "Don't worry my parents are as close as normal as someone could." He said. "Well they only have three psychopath kids." She said without thinking in a cheeky sarcasm, Sherlock gave her a look. "Well two psychopath kids and one high functional sociopath." This made Sherlock laugh a bit.

"I need you to wait here." He said looking rapidly at his surroundings. "Okay." She said. "I have to explain my parents the whole Eurus thing..." He knew he didn't have to make excuses to her, but he needed to. "I know Sherlock, go on." He nodded, he turned back at her facing the only door there was, but then he turned back and placed a kiss on Molly's mouth, he needed it. He then entered the room next to the one she was in and Molly sat back on one of the chairs.

A half an hour pass, and Molly remained there sit up playing with her phone, she heard a female voice raising her voice in some moments, but then after some time she heard the doorknob moving and suddenly the door opened, she saw Sherlock stepping out of the room so she immediately stood up, then she saw two more figures stepping out and finally she saw Mycroft. The woman, she imagined it was Sherlock's mother turned around to talk to Mycroft. "Mycroft we are still very disappointed but we still love you, bye son." She kissed him on the cheek, and the man, _he must be their dad_ molly thought, simply nodded at him, then Mycroft noticed Molly and nodded at her with a _smile_? Before going back to the room they had just got out and closed the door behind him. Sherlock looked around nervously, first to Molly then to his parents, and then to Molly again. "Mummy, Daddy I want to present you to someone." Molly noticed how Sherlock's parents eyes widened, Sherlock moved next to Molly putting a hand in her waist, this caught up Molly out of ward. "Mummy, Daddy this is Molly my..." Before Sherlock could finish, Sherlock's mum had already hugged Molly. "So you are Molly, Sherlock has told us a lot about you." The woman told Molly with a huge smile on her face. "Oh he sure has..." Molly said looking directly at Sherlock. "Yes you know talking about Sherlock, him talking about anything, let's not say a girl shocked us a bit, but this..." His dad said while moving next to Sherlock. "Im so happy for you." Sherlock's dad hugged him and Molly noticed how Sherlock tried to make it right by hugging him too. "So happy for both of you." And hugged Molly too.

"So you two are now..." Sherlock's mum said looking directly at Molly. "We two are now exploring the roots of what we could be mummy." Sherlock said as a way to interrupt her mum about talking about _it_ , Molly and him hadn't stablished what they were in the moment, so Sherlock didn't want to put pressure on it. "It's very nice to meet you mrs and mr Holmes." Molly said with a blush on her face. "Oh sweetheart you can call us by our first names, so call me Wanda and I'm sure my husband will be very delight if you call him Timothy." Wanda looked directly at him and Sherlock's dad gesture at Molly. "Tim." This made Molly laugh.

"And we are so very glad to meet you too" Wanda finished her phrase. "So would you like to go for a tea?" Wanda asked. "Don't try to say no, it's not actually a question." Sherlock whispered to Molly, she grinned at him. "It would be fantastic." Molly answered to Wanda's offer.

They spent the evening on a cafe and Sherlock's parents made a full interrogatory to Molly, Sherlock thought that this was dreadful but Molly herself didn't mind, she actually was liking the company and the evening, she didn't have any family, so this for her, was a kind of a big deal. Sherlock found himself seated next to Molly, _so close_ , he thought. He was there listening to their parents asking Molly personal questions again and again, _for her this must be hard_ , he thought without knowing how wrong he was, regarding her, he was never sure, she was such a mystery to him. So he decided to make a move, he took her hand in his. Molly couldn't help it but to smile, and her smile made Sherlock to grin, Wanda and Tim had no idea of what was going on. They spent the evening there and around eight Sherlock's parents decided to go to their hotel, because they were going to meet some old friends to have dinner, they hugged Molly and Sherlock one more time and told Molly one more time how happy they were.

When Molly and Sherlock entered the cab, he gave the taxi driver Molly's address, and then sit back, they were almost a half an hour apart from her apartment, and then after several minutes she realized how close they were, and that Sherlock was _still_ holding her hand. She noticed her face heating up, she thanked god it was dark outside so Sherlock couldn't notice it. When they arrived Sherlock followed her to her apartment's door. She opened the door and she noticed Sherlock dealing with something, he didn't know what to do. "Perhaps you would like to come in and have dinner with me?" She noticed his relieve on his face. He nodded trying to hide his enormous smile. They hung their coats in the hanger and then Molly went behind the kitchen isle. She then noticed Sherlock behind her. He hesitated for a moment. "Would you like me to help you prepare dinner?" He asked moving to one of her side. "Of course now that I know, that you know how to cook I'm going to use your culinary techniques in every occasion I have." He laughed. "Anyway you can start by cutting the bread and the vegetables." She pointed to things, he moved behind her and washed his hands then begin what he had been assign, when they finished they set the table and put the purée and the pasta in the table, they both sat on the table both of them siting on their place.

"So what did you discuss with your parents, Sherlock?" She asked trying to maintain a conversation while serving herself some pasta. "We told them about Eurus, and that she doesn't want to talk anymore, we basically explained them the situation." She nodded. "They liked you." He said, causing Molly to raise her eyes from the food to meet with his gaze. "And I like them too." She answered with a smile and a bit of a blush. "They are very nice." She said centering back her attention to her food, he did the same. "Yeah people say they are quite normal." He said, Molly shocked her head. "By normal you mean nice, right?" He nodded. "That and well, that they can socialize and all the normal stuff people do, yes they are quite normal." He said as if he was realizing it just now. "Well I don't think they are _that_ normal." She said grabbing some bread before eating it. "How's so?" He asked confused, Molly laughed. "Sherlock look at you, and your brother and sister, your family is not normal by that I mean that your parents are not as normal as you think." This made Sherlock smile. "And for what your father told me, your mum is a maths genie."

"He told you that?" He said laughing. She nodded. "Well in fact yes she is, but she always refused to make me the homework." He said while eating some pasta. "Now how's that?" Molly asked surprised. "It wasn't that I didn't know how to do them, the thing is it was so easy that it got me bored." They both smiled, this felt nice, just talking and being there, they both thought. They continued talking about nothing and everything the whole dinner, and when they finished they continued the talking while Molly washed the plates and Sherlock dried them. They went back to the living room and turned on the TV, then Molly got up to make some tea and when she came back she found Sherlock staring right at her.

"What?" She asked while putting down the tea cups. "You are beautiful." He said as an statement. "What?" She was shocked, and suddenly she felt her face heating up. "Im not." She argued, she didn't believe it. He stoop up and placed himself just at centimeters from her. "Molly Hooper, you are..." He moved his hand to her cheek. "Beautiful." Molly felt his hand as if they were ice melting in her cheek. "No Sherlock, I'm not." She said fiercely. Sherlock's eyes widened, he removed his hand from her cheek. "Do you really believe that?" He asked as if it was the most surprising thing in the world. "Yes." Molly whispered. "Well Molly, I'm not saying it just because I find you beautiful, I'm saying it as a scientist, you are beautiful, and nothing or no one could ever convince me that you are not." He said in a warm tone, placing his hand in her cheek again, then he brought Molly closer to him with his free hand by placing it around her waist, and leaning over her face to give her a kiss.

The kiss started as a warm and slow kiss, but it started to get more passional, as they tried to express their feelings. Hands were everywhere, neither of them could get enough of each other, they wanted more, they _needed_ more. Sherlock broke the heated kiss. "Are you sure?" He asked with a concerned but loving look on his face. "Yes." Molly answered out of breath. Then started kissing again this time more fiercely. "I love you." He said between they kiss, _it was going to happen_ , and Sherlock wanted to make sure she knew his feelings towards her.


End file.
